1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large capacity wind power generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a large capacity wind power generator which can perform large power generation with a stable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wind power generator is an appliance that generates electricity using wind. While a hydroelectric power generator and a thermal power generator generate electricity by turning a generator with the water power and the vapor power, respectively, a wind power generator turns a generator, which is a device that converts the rotating force into electricity, with the wind power.
Since the wind power generator uses the wind power, no fuel is required and thus pure green energy can be produced without environmental pollution. Recently, the wind power generator has been wide-spread even for home use since it generates low noise.
The wind power generator is classified into a horizontal axis type and a vertical axis type. The horizontal axis type has rotors, which are parallel to ground, and the vertical axis type has rotors, which are perpendicular to ground. Since the vertical axis type has merits in that it can generate power even if the wind blows in any direction, and occupies a small area, it is used in a small generator for home use.
However, the vertical axis type small generator has the problem that it cannot generate sufficient power, and thus it has low power generation efficiency.